


butterfly kisses

by crushings (venusundae)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, nook and bulge anatomy, sappiness tbh, some kinda 'years later' nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusundae/pseuds/crushings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it's butterfly kisses on your skin that make you feel like the luckiest person alive right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	butterfly kisses

**Author's Note:**

> talk about porn without plot don't hate me i wrote this at 7:30 in the morning bc i love them sobs  
> [dreamwidth mirror](http://crushings.dreamwidth.org/3829.html)

She's got her head between your thighs and she's smiling so big and bright as though she's just having the time of her life. Your pants are flung to the side and now here you are bare before her. She reaches for your hand and entwines your fingers with hers, and her eyelashes are playing little patterns on your thighs as she kisses them tenderly and somehow this is what really pushes you over the edge. She's here in front of you and you'd waited for her forever. She's here even after you'd stopped waiting for her ever. And you'd fucked up and did your time reflecting on all the ways you'd done her wrong and you gave up pursuit because she was just too important to you to keep hurting like you were. And somehow at the end of it all here she is with you and she's squeezing your hand and making tiny noises between your legs and you love her. And you've always loved her. And it's butterfly kisses on your skin that make you feel like the luckiest person alive right now.

Your head lolls backward and your moan comes out more like a sob and you're almost too embarrassed by it to notice her reassuring hand caressing your leg and her tiny giggle. Almost. She stands up on her knees, her face now level with your heart and she places both hands above it and kisses your chest there gently. You imagine the sensation she gets of the rapid beating of your heart against her lips and it only makes your pulse run even faster. She stays there for some moments longer than you expected and so you can't help it when your arms move around her and hold her, warm, against you.

Her lips finally leave your chest, and she looks up at you and smiles. It's devious, which you're used to seeing on her and despite your teasing think it suits her well. But there's a softness to it now. Her hands glide down your body and settle on the meeting of the top of your thighs and your hips. She's rubbing little circles there with her thumbs as she peppers kisses on your neck, and you sigh, long and content, and run your fingers through her hair.

You feel her smile against your neck before she moves her kisses downward. She bounces back onto her heels once more, wiggling a bit to find her balance, then grinning up at you again.

"Are you ready?"

"Please."

You choke out the word before you have time to even think of something more coherent, though unlikely less embarrassing. She laughs a bit and you forgive her because, well, holy shit you're obviously desperate for her.

She places a hand at the base of your bulge and gives a quick, experimental lick to the tip. Your ears burn and you feel your skin buzz with excitement. She hums to herself, and as pleased as she sounds the subsequent licks she returns are almost too eager for you to handle.

She's absolutely giddy as she places her mouth around the tip of your bulge. She suckles on it a bit before releasing it with a sickening suction noise and faces up to you as though to gauge your reaction. You can't begin to imagine the horrified expression of arousal and mortification she can sense on you, but she seems to take it as a sign to continue because now your entire length is being taken into her mouth and you can feel her grin around it.

"Terezi..." is all you can manage to say before she starts moving up and down. You can feel yourself frantically twitch inside of her and her shoulders are up to her ears now, her hands pressing hot and hard against your hips as she moves herself around you.

Then one of her hands moves down between your legs. Her fingers feather over your nook and you actually feel yourself tremble and wonder if she does as well. Her fingers settle on your opening and you whimper. She slowly moves her fingers deeper inside you on the beat with every thrust on your bulge that she makes.

For a while her hand just sits there, content to feel your warmth as her mouth does all the work. Soon enough, though, they begin to play. She scissors two fingers inside you, a lazy dance. You huff a little and she inserts another finger, her movements becoming faster and more purposeful. She hits a spot inside of you that makes your attention shift completely, a different sensation that resonates lower and wider inside of you as her fingers brush against the base of your bulge from the inside.

You've never been at such a loss for words in your life. You want to talk to her. You want to tell her how good she makes you feel and how amazing it is that she's even here with you but all that comes out are jumbled fragments ("God you're so--" or "Yes, just like-- ah"). Her one free arm is wrapped around you, fingers splayed over your back and you feel every part of yourself growing closer to her by the second.

"I love you, Terezi." Shit. "I love you." Okay, this is happening. "I just love-- aaah."

She's swallowing around you now. You're dripping around her and she's swallowing you up and you feel as though she takes every last fragment of your existence into her with each breath and with each mess down her throat.

You come with her mouth around you and fingers inside you and legs twitching and throat choking on rapid breaths as you say her name in short broken syllables. Her hand on your back reassures you with loving strokes and you fear she could melt right into you if she hadn't stopped soon enough to stand herself up. She sits on your lap gently, careful to not bother where you're still sensitive.

Her mouth and chin and hands are stained with her favorite cherry red and it makes you blush just as soft and warm a color. Her arms link around your neck and she places soft kisses at your collarbone. You feel her eyelashes brush against you again and goosebumps run up your arms.

"That was fun," she sounds pleased.

"I love you" you tell her again, as though she might not have heard the first few times.

She presses her nose into your neck, then moves up to kiss your jaw, your lips, and faces you. The hand that was at your back melts, instead, into your hair.

"I know, baby." She kisses you and smiles. "I know." And that's enough for you because she tells you "I love you" with giggles and grins and butterfly kisses instead.


End file.
